


Like A... Female

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boypussy Stiles and a half shift Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A... Female

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles is wet, Jesus he’s so wet he’s  _drenched._

His cunt is aching swollen and pulsing as he pulls back from Derek’s mouth, his lips tingling from the scrape of Derek’s fangs. 

He groans, low and heady, grabbing for Derek’s hand where it’s gripping at his thigh and sliding it up shifting until Derek is cupping the heat of his pussy. 

He shivers when the wolf sucks in a breath and let’s it out, high and moaning, Derek’s features shifting furrier, eyes glinting a brilliant blue.

Well he has a kink, holy fuck. 

He groans low and cups Derek’s face with trembling fingers as Derek’s fingers slip through his wet folds rubbing playfully smearing his slick over his already hot cunt. 

He moans, completely unabashed as two fingers pump deep inside him, work his already aching cunt until he’s griping for Derek’s shoulders, pliant and panting against him. 

“I want to fuck you, is that okay?”

He licks at his lips as the wolf’s face dips into his neck, nose dragging up the sensitive skin there, breathing deep, mouthing teasingly until Stiles’ skin is moist and bruised in the shape of Derek’s lips. 

He whimpers - he’ll admit it, it was a manly whimper though, manly damn it! - turning his face up to meet dark green eyes, swallowing hard at the stark heat in them, the flush on Derek’s cheeks obvious even as he flickers from human to were. 

“Yeah - fuck yeah you can fuck me but I, can I ride you? I kinda wanna see you fall apart under me. If that’s cool.”

Derek snarls low, pleased, hand slipping away to grab at Stiles hips, dragging the naked teen over him before surging up to capture his mouth once more, hungry and eager. 

Stiles let’s out a high keening sound, tangling his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling as he shifted to straddle him.

Derek was kind of a wreck, grabbing at Stiles’ thighs, hands trembling clear as he struggled with his wolf fangs bared under slack lips, blinking up at Stiles breathing deep, eyes glazed. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to-”

“I know it’s, I like it, It’s hot, like really hot actually I’d really like you to fuck me shifted one day but for now just, just don’t hold back, deal?”

He knows he’s babbling, he’s kind of a mess though as he rolls his hips down and Derek’s thick cock head catches against the opening of his hole, teasing in it’s size the promise of being full leaving him on edge and desperate for a good fuck. 

Derek swears, eyelashes fluttering for a moment before he shifts, claws curling at Stiles hips, eyes blazing blue as his hips jerk up his cock grinding up against Stiles’ cunt. 

He chews at his lip, reaching down with one shaking hand to guide Derek’s cock into his slick hole grunting at the thick swell of it as it stretches his dripping cunt open. 

He sinks down slowly, savoring the feel of it, loving the feel of a hard, throbbing cock filling him up and claiming him so completely. 

Derek let’s out a low grow, claws dragging red welts over Stiles’ firm ass cheeks and it makes Stiles keen, arching up breathless, little licks of heat lacing up his spine. 

The sound of sex is loud in the room, their labored breaths ghosting against each of their mouths as Stiles works his hips, rises and falls in slow motions working Derek cock with each clench of his cunt. 

He shudders when Derek’s hips buck up to meet his, moans low and dirty at the delicious friction as Derek settles balls deep inside him. 

Derek snaps his teeth, sharp and deadly and jerks up, fucks into Stiles’ pussy with a hard thrust that leaves Stiles gasping for air and scrambling to grab at Derek’s shoulders. 

“Ride me like you mean it before I flip you over and fuck you like I want.”

Stiles swallows hard, his throat clicking and let’s out a sharp breath nodding wobbly at the heat in Derek’s voice, rising up and dropping down. 

He rides Derek until his thighs are shaking, his mouth slack his cunt fucked open and smacking wetly around Derek’s cock. 

Derek came bucking under him and howling, hips stuttering grinding shallow and hot into the depths of Stiles’ pussy. 

Stiles came convulsing, milking Derek’s cock and clawing at the were’s back his cunt gushing fluid. 

He really loved having a boyfriend, Derek’s cock was a national treasure.

Derek laughed, deep and pleased, pressing kisses into Stiles’ neck. 

“So are you.”


End file.
